Minetown
by frenchgearheaddude
Summary: a twist between brotherly conflicts and mysterious adventures
1. Lost in a mine

**I do not own John Deere, Bas Pro Shop, or Unidian. This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

"I wonder what's on the news today," said David, going for the remote to turn on the TV.

"I hear that they are going to remodel the school down the street this summer." replied his older brother George who was visiting for the week from his estate in West Virginia.

"Man, that school hasn't been remodeled since it was built in the 70's," Replied David, "Anyway, I'm going to go to work in a couple of minutes. What are you going to do today?"

"Oh, I was going to go downtown and wander around until I find something to do," replied George.

"Okay, have fun."

"I will."

David went to his office at the mining company in Minetown to study some jewels he found the last time he went into one of his jewel caves. The same one he found millions of dollars worth of diamonds in last year.

"Hello David," said his boss Bill. Bill is a rather rich man. He is also the former mayor of Minetown and proud owner of Mine Co., a jewel lab/mining company in this small town of Minetown.

"Hello Bill," Replied David.

Bill questioned, "Have you found out anything about that sack of jewels you found last month?" Bill was really curious to see how much money this is going to get him.

"Nothing but the fact that I've never seen anything like them." replied David. "I think these might be more valuable than last years find, but I'm not quite sure." Last year David had found an abundance of jewels totaling out in price at over a cuple million dollars. With some of that money he bought a new John Deere tractor, fresh off the assembly line, from his brother's factory all the way in Virginia.

Meanwhile George was downtown checking out a Bass Pro Shop for a handheld coordinate GPS. When he finally found the section were he could get one, he found sixteen different brands, and over fifty different models, all in varying price, and all saying they are the best in the world. He decided to get the most expensive one, which was a waterproof/shockproof Unidian. Once he bought it he decided to go by David's office to show him it and also to take him to lunch at the BBQ restaurant in the nearby town of La Porte.

While George was heading to David's office, David makes a discovery about the diamonds he found. "Hey Bill, I think you should come and look at this!'' David shouts down the hall.

"What is it?'' Bill shouts back.

"I don't know, but I've never seen anything with the same mineral pattern or content. It's much purer than last year. For all I know this single diamond might be worth more than the total overall value of last years find."

"Wow," Bill replied, almost speechless.

"So, do you think I should go into the cave and look for more, or live off of this for the rest of my life?"

"I really think you should finish studying those diamonds and then go back in the cave when you are done."

"Okay, I think I can do that." replied David, still astonished at the value of the stone he is holding in his hand.

Three days later, David, Bill, and George went into the cave where David found the diamonds he was studying the day before. When they arrived at the same location they saw something strange. It was a light coming from somewhere deeper in the cave. Since the cave was too small for the mining vehicle to go any farther they decided to follow the light on foot.

Bill wasn't one for tight spaces, more or less a dark cave. "Guys?" Bill said curiously, "does anyone of you know the way out of here

"Sure," David said confidently, "it should be logged into our…, Oh no, I think I left the GPS back in the truck."

"Nice job, Mr. I-never-forget-anything," said George, really mad now because his brother always forgets something. "The last time you forgot something it was the map, now you forgot the GPS." George furious now because the last thing he wanted to do was to be stuck in a cave with his annoying little brother and his claustrophobic boss.

"Sorry," said David, kind of mad at his boss because he didn't tell him he was claustrophobic, and also mad at his brother because he always overreacts. "I believe this light leads to the other end of the cave. Who knows, we might find more of those diamonds that I've been studying.

_I wonder if my little brother forgot anything else_, thought George, _because if he did I swear I will cancel his order for that new oversized lawnmower that he really doesn't need that is coming out next month. _George has always been annoyed by his little brother, he is about seven years older than David, but David still makes over five times more money than George.

Later everyone decides to sit down and talk about how they are going to do. Bill wants to find a way back to the entrance while both George and David want to find out what the mysterious light is. So they finally decide to eat lunch before moving on. You may be wandering how they have gotten lunch in the middle of the cave. Bill and David are always prepared for situations like this. They always bring enough food and water to last about a week.

After they eat lunch they all decide to keep moving forward, hoping that the light is a way out of the cave. While they were walking David was looking through his pack to see if he happened to pack a map and compass.

"Hey guys," said David, shouting from farther behind, "I found a cave map, now all we need is a very strong compass.'

"Wow," replied George, still a little mad about the GPS incident, "My little brother actually remembered to bring something half useful. Now let us see if he brought a compass." By now George is talking mockingly to David.

The last comment that George made David really mad, "You know you could stop overreacting all the time. You do this every time I forget something, you did the same thing to me when I forgot a pencil to college and I asked you for one that I could borrow."

About half an hour later, George and David were still bickering and arguing. Bill finally shouted from the back, "Would you two just stop arguing. Arguing doesn't help anything. You've been bickering and arguing for the past half hour. You all do this every time David forgets something that we really and truly don't need. I found a strong compass that you could use, so use it." George, David, and Bill all stared at each other and then David took the Compass from Bill and looked at it and the map then looked up.

"You guys, according to this map straight ahead is a huge diamond deposit and an exit that takes us right next to that BBQ place in La Porte."

That last statement made George really excited, despite the fact that he was still mad at his brother. "The main reason I came by your office was to ask you if you wanted to go there for lunch but it's probably too late for that."

"No its not," replied Bill, "it's almost five o'clock; we could go there for dinner if we get out in time."

"According to this map we have about another Quarter mile until we get to the exit, and the diamond deposit is an eighth of a mile away," said David. "So Bill, how long do you think it'll take us to get to the end of the cave?"

"About another fifteen to thirty minutes if we keep moving."

"Awesome, I've always wanted to go eat at that restaurant but I've never had the chance," George said excitedly.

"Well, I guess we'll go there for dinner if we keep on moving."

About twenty minutes later they walked out of the cave, so very happy to see the sun again after about ten hours being stuck in a cave. Once they figured out where the restaurant was they went inside and got a table for three.

After they left they went to the street to wait for Bills wife, who Bill called during dinner. When she finally arrived she took them to the other side of the cave in Minetown. When they finally arrived they went back into the cave and found the mining tractor, drove it out, and put it into David's trailer.

"Hey guys," David calls from inside the trailer, "I found the GPS in the floor in here, so I guess I really didn't forget it in the truck."

The next morning things start out as they usually do when George is at David's house,with David asking George what's on the news that day.

**So, what did you think? Reviews = more chapters**


	2. Blizzard of the Century

**Sorry for the wait, thanks for all the reviews.**

Well, I heard that there is a snowstorm headed our way," replied George.

"I sure hope it doesn't turn into an ice storm like the one that hit Kentucky a couple years back."

"Me too, the last thing I want to happen is being stuck in this house with you."

David mouthed him, in extreme hopes of getting George to leave and go where he was going today.

Many hours later the snow storm hit, even though the stronger part of it was more towards the south, Colorado was hit pretty hard. David was stuck in his office for lunch so he ate a couple of the doughnuts that happened to be in the rec. room. David was worried about George because George was walking to LaPorte, which was a 3 hour walk from his house. They didn't know that the storm was going to hit when it did, because The Weather Channel said it wouldn't hit until the next morning.

The storm ended up subsiding to a sunny day a couple hours later. David eventually decided to call George, just for the sake of knowing if he was alright and of course to annoy him.

"Hello?" George asked as he answered his cell.

"Hey, where were you when the storm hit?" David questioned.

"It didn't hit LaPorte. That one must've been a spoof, because I'm watching the weather right now, and they're still saying that a storm is going to hit tomorrow morning."

"Wow," replied David mockingly, "that's not very surprising coming from the person who cries if he misses the afternoon news broadcast."

"That's very surprising coming from the person who seems to forget something every single day," George replied mockingly, "by the way, what did you forget today?"

"As a matter of fact, nothing." David said rudely and he hung up the phone abruptly just remembering about the previous day.

A couple hours later David and George were sitting down eating dinner. Earlier that day they made up and decided to get O'Charley's Carry Out.

The next morning the storm hit. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face; it was so dark and snowy. The wind speeds were over 80 mph, which resulted in hundreds of uprooted trees because the ground was so soft. The uprooted trees knocked power lines and pulled up water mains. There goes the power and your water supply. The trees also pulled up gas lines so there goes gas fireplaces. The only few people that avoided this were the people, such as David, who had generators and water reserve tanks. With David's 1000 gal water reserve tank he had hot and cold water. He also had an extremely inefficient generator that could only last a couple days on a 100 gal gas tank. The extremely bad news about his generator is that the storm was supposed to last about a week if not more.

"Oh shit!" David shouted from the basement.

"What is it," George asked from upstairs.

"The damn fuel in the generator is getting low." You could tell that David was pissed due to his irregular cussing.

"Well that ain't good."

"You figure." David responded with an extreme amount of irritability in his voice.

"That's what you forgot today, I knew that it would be something really important." George teased.

"George, this is really not the time for this shit, now would you just leave me the hell alone." David responded, clearly angry now, he tried to figure out what he could do. Before he could think of anything the door bell rang and the generator quit almost simultaneously. "Remind me next time to have a better generator and more fuel." David muttered to himself as he went upstairs to go see who was at the door.

"Hello." David said plainly as he opened the door.

"Hey guys, how is my little brother doing'?" replied the man standing at the door.

"Hey Robert, we haven't seen you in a couple of years," replied David, "What have you been doing?"

"I was just traveling around the east coast. Did you know that Virginia was the first English colony in the Americas?" Robert asked

"Yes Robert, we all passed eighth grade history." David replied as his older brother came through the door.

"Oh please, just call me Rob."

"Okay," replied David. "Hey George, Rob is here." David shouted to his younger older brother.

"Who the hell is Ro…, Oh, that's our older brother that I haven't heard of in the past few years." George replied in remembrance.

"Yup, that's me," Rob replied. Rob is a built man, who is really tall and somewhat buff.

"What did you ride in?" asked David curiously.

"My Superbird that you don't know about yet, of course. I'll show you it when this damn storm passes. I see that you have no power." Rob said curiously

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to get fuel for the generator" replied David.

"That figures." Rob said teasingly, "I happen to have a trailer hooked up to my car and it's loaded with gas, just in case I got stuck somewhere. If you have some hoses I could hook them up to the trailer and the generator, and I could pump some gas."

"Ok, sure," David agreed, "the only problem is I don't think I have any hose."

"You don't think period." Rob teased.

About 15 minutes later, Rob and George were sitting down, in the dark, eating chips, and thinking about how they were going to work this out. "How far from the basement door is the generator?" Rob asked.

"About 2 ½ feet. Why?" replied George.

"The tank has a 5 foot hose attached to it, maybe I could back it up real close to the door and see if it would stretch to the generator." Rob commented. He pondered that thought for awhile and decided that it was legit.

"That's a good idea," replied George, "I think I might be able to guide you so you'll be almost on top of the door."

"That won't be necessary." said David, coming from the freezing cold attic with a strange and cumbersome bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" questioned both Rob and George at the same time.

"Just 100 feet of gasoline hose that I found in the attic," replied David.

"I think that'll be enough to stretch from the tank to the generator," Rob commented. As they stood up and put on their jackets, they went outside and hooked the hose up to the tank, and it was just barely long enough to stretch to the generator. Just as they were about to start pumping, the power mysteriously came back on. "Whoa that's strange," Rob said, "I thought you said that all of the local power lines were down."

"They were," David responded, they all walked out to the front yard and saw that all of the power lines (including the ones to David's house) were knocked down. "Is the generator on?"

"Nope," responded George from the basement, "You know what's strange. The diamonds from a few days ago are glowing."

"Wait, what?" David said in astonishment and utter confusement.

"That's amazing," Rob said, with David standing next to him, with his mouth open, of course.

"You know you're going to catch a couple of flies that way." George commented. David immediately closed his mouth and stuck his tongue out at George.

**Please review :-)**


End file.
